Had To Learn the hard way
by ChibiKitsuneOfEgypt
Summary: Yami gives Yugi sugar, he soon finds out why Egypt told him not to YYY randomness


EgyptMotou- hey everyone this is just something random I came up with, since I'm on summer vacation I have plenty of time on my hands

Egypt and you get bored easy

EgyptMotou- oh so true that's what cha get when you have ADHD

Egypt- and when you're signal

EgyptMotou- ya know what…

Egypt- EgyptMotou does not own Yu-gi-oh so get over it.

EgyptMotou- (sighs) ok on with the totally random story

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIENLINELINELINELINE_**

"Yami…"

"No."

"But…."

"No."

"Please…."

"No."

"I…."

"Ugh."

Yugi pouted as he plopped down on the couch, giving Yami the cutest puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Aibou…." Yami whined shielding his eyes from the cuteness. "Not the eyes," he grumbled, turning his back to his light. As long as he didn't look into the eyes he'd be safe.

"Oh come on koi," Yugi begged getting up and walking over to his yami. "Please..." he pleaded, removing Yami's hands from his face.

Giving his love the puppy dog eyes, Yugi stuck out his bottom lip, adding to the cuteness. "Please Yami?" Yugi asked, putting his hands behind his back, and gave his lover an innocent look.

Yami gave a heavy sigh. He lost; there was no way he was going to be able to tell his light no now. Knowing he was going to regret this later, the once proud king of Egypt sighed and nodded. "Ok aibou," he said, already regretting his action. "You can have some."

"Yes, thank you koi," Yugi giggled, giving his lover a quick kiss on the lips, before darting into the kitchen.

"Oh boy, what have gotten myself into?" Yami grumbled, before he followed his light into the kitchen. He just knew nothing good could come from this.

**_ONE HOUR LATER_**

"Aibou, get down from there!" Yami called after his light, desperately trying to calm the teenager.

"No this is fun," Yugi giggled insanely as he jumped off the kitchen table and ran into the living room, just barely missing the wall as he went.

"Oh dear Ra," Yami sighed, running after his bouncy light. Now he understood why Egypt said not to let Yugi have chocolate, or any sugar for that matter.

The boy acted like an insane drug addict with a jackhammer.

"Sprinkle sprinkle in a bar you should really use a jar wheeeee," Yugi sang, happily running around the coffee table, before falling and laughing insanely. "This is fun this is fun," he laughed stupidly.

"I'm scared," Yami said watching his little light, not sure if he should help him up or run for cover.

Finally deciding, he helped his little light to his feet, before he sat him on the couch. "Ok aibou you sit here while I go call Egypt," Yami said before he turned to go get the phone. He wasn't even two feet away from Yugi before the light jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

Yami winced as he heard pots and pans crash to the floor. Sighing he went into the kitchen and then wished he hadn't. There was his light, placed upon the counter top and apparently throwing knives and forks at a piece of broccoli that lay on the floor jut a few feet away from the hikari.

"Die you monster!" Yugi growled before throwing yet another knife at the green vegetable.

"Aibou what are you doing?" Yami asked, arching an eyebrow, before making his way to his 'terrified' light, making sure to stay out of the line of fire.

"Keep it away from me, it's evil," Yugi cried, before throwing a fork at the 'dangerous' green vegetable. "Die demon!" he barked, tossing yet another fork at the broccoli, which just joined the others on the kitchen floor.

"Aibou…. it's a piece of vegetable," Yami said, looking at his light in disbelief. Yeah Yugi was never getting sugar again.

"It wants to harm me Yami, You're supposed to protect me," Yugi cried, wrapping his arms around his darkness in 'fear'. "Send it to the shadow realm," Yugi whined burying his head into the pharaoh's neck.

"Aibou, I'm not going to send a vegetable to the shadow realm," Yami said looking at his light in wonder. This was really starting to get annoying and scary.

"You have to protect me," Yugi cried tightening his hold on his darkness.

Sighing in defeat, Yami closed his eyes as the eye of Ra appeared on his forehead. With a quick wave of his hand the green vegetable disappeared in a mist of dark magic. Reopening his eyes, Yami looked at his light, who jumped off the counter and nearly knocked the pharaoh onto his back.

"Thank you koi," Yugi giggled, giving his darkness a sugary tasting kiss, before he hopped up and darted up the stairs, laughing like a maniac.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Yami asked shaking his head, his blonde bangs flying this way and that as he did so. This was going to be a long night.

"I get to be seme tonight!" Yugi practically screamed from upstairs, as Yami heard the door to their bedroom slam.

Yami sweat dropped as he made his way up the stairs to his bouncy light, who apparently wanted the pharaoh. Yep this was going to be a long, long night.

"This is what I get for giving him sugar," Yami mused, finally reaching the top of the stairs.

**CRASH!**

Yami practically jumped ten feet into the air as he heard glass shatter from with in Egypt's room. "Oh no, please tell me he didn't," Yami pleaded as he ran towards the teenage girl's room. Opening the door hi crimson eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

There was his light bouncing up and down on the girl's bed, while the lamp that once lay on the bedside table now lay on the floor, shattered. Clothes were scattered all over the floor, while books and CD's lay here and there, and Yami was pretty sure Egypt hadn't left her room like this.

"Oh no," Yami groaned smacking his forehead, as he heard Yugi laugh insanely.

"This… is… so… fun," Yugi laughed, as he continued to jump, not noticing the horrified look on his darkness's face.

"This can't be happening, Egypt is so going to kill me," Yami groaned, before kneeling down and picking up the broken lamp, making sure to stay clear of the glass.

"Jump with me Yami," Yugi offered, giggling at his yami for no apparent reason.

"I'm good," Yami declined, before discarding the shattered lamp in the waste bend that sat just outside Egypt bathroom.

"I know," Yugi smirked, putting his hands on his waist in a seductive way, no longer jumping on the now messy bed. Apparently he took the pharaoh's words the 'wrong' way.

"I didn't even mean it like that aibou," Yami sighed, shaking his head. Not only did he have a bouncy, sugar high, horny light on his hands, Egypt was going to be home any minute and when she saw the broken lamp and the destroyed room, well let's just say Yami would rather be trapped with in the puzzle again then have to deal with Egypt.

As if on cue the front door opened, signaling the teenage girl's arrival. "Guys I'm home," she called heading up the stairs.

"Shit!" Yami cursed, before grabbing his light off the bed and making his way to the door, maybe if he left quick enough Egypt wouldn't catch him.

"Yami what are you doing?" Egypt asked, standing in the doorway of her room.

_((Ra damit))_ Yami cursed, wishing he could disappear right at that moment.

"What's with Yugi?" Egypt asked, pointing to her older cousin, who was at the moment was counting his teeth.

"Hi Egypt, guess what? I have 45 teeth," Yugi giggled, smiling like an idiot.

"O…k, what's going on?" Egypt asked, arching an eyebrow. Looking at the once pharaoh, her eyes widened as she caught the sight of her room.

"Yami broke your lamp," Yugi laughed, before looking at the ceiling. "Oh, look the ceiling is having babies, that's so cool," Yugi laughed, pointing to the dots that lay on the ceiling. _**(You know those little bumps on the ceiling)**_

"You what?" Egypt glared, looking straight at Yami. "What the hell happened to my room Atem?!"

Sighing, Yami sat down his hyper light, who only ran off to the two boys bedroom. "Yugi had sugar, so now he's hyper, and at the moment, creeping me out," Yami sighed, looking straight at the girl. "And I didn't destroy your room or break your lamp, aibou did."

"You let Yugi have sugar," Egypt growled, before whacking Yami upside the head. "How stupid can you be? Thanks to you now my rooms a disaster and my favorite lamp is broken!"

"He did the puppy dog eyes," Yami defended rubbing his now sore head. "How was I supposed to resist that?"

Sighing, Egypt grabbed the ancient pharaoh by his arm and dragged his and Yugi's room. Opening the door she let the pharaoh go and was about to try and calm her hyper cousin down, but was stopped when something or should I say someone caught her attention.

"If Mr. Fishy wants to be gay, then Mr. Fishy can be gay!" Yugi laughed as he ran around the room for the umpteenth time, wearing absolutely nothing.

"Oh my god!" Egypt screamed, quickly covering her eyes. She loved her cousin and all but that didn't mean she had to see him naked.

Yami's right eye twitched as he watched his light. What the hell was that all about? "Aibou first off put your clothes back on, and second off, who the hell, is Mr. Fishy?" Yami asked, catching his light in his arms to stop the boy.

"How about no, I like being naked and you never seemed to mind before, and Mr. Fishy is my friend, he's invisible." Yugi laughed poking his yami in the arm.

Yami felt his right eye twitch once again as he sweat dropped, this was really giving him a headache and a hatred toward all things sugar filled.

**45 MINTUES LATER**

Yami sighed as he closed the door to his and his light bedroom. It had taken 15 minutes just to get the light to put his clothes back on, and another 15 minutes just to get him settle down enough for the pharaoh to hold him and not get bitten.

After that the little light settled into his darkness's arms and had soon fallen asleep, much to Yami and Egypt's happiness.

The teenage girl had left about 10 minutes ago to go and clean her room, which Yugi had continued to destroy in his rant about Mr. Fishy and his sexuality. This had left Yami to rock his sleeping light, just enjoying the much-needed silence.

Heading downstairs, Yami plopped down on the couch, sighing in relief. Thank god that was over.

"So he stayed asleep?" Egypt asked, before taking a seat next to the worn-out pharaoh.

"Yeah, he stayed asleep," Yami answered, picking up the remote and turning on the television. "Who knew aibou could be so… weird on sugar." Yami sighed, rubbing his temple to try and soothe the headache that he now had.

"Me. Now you see why my cousin's not allowed to have sugar, or anything sugar filled," Egypt grumbled, lying back against the arm of the couch.

"Yeah, too bad I had to learn the hard way."

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIENLINELINELIENLIENLINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

EgyptMotou- well that's it and I'd personaly like to thank Mei1105 for being my editor thank you so much (gives Mei applause)

Egypt- wow that was funny and thanks Mei you rock!!

EgyptMotou- that was my attempt to be funny so yeah, sorry if it sucked, anyways well Egypt has been taken off because it wasn't a non-story material so if any body has any questions bout her just tell me and I'll try my best to answer them

Egypt- review REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

EgyptMotou- I know I need to put up a new chapter for 'Learning to leave the past', but I only got 1 review so until I get more I'm not putting up another chapter, sorry Mei1105

Egypt – that sprinkle sprinkle thing was from cheese from Fosters home for imaginary friends

EgyptMotou- review!!!!


End file.
